Memories of the Dead
by jogreenleaf
Summary: Everyone thought Jean dead, but a girl found in Strykers base tells them otherwise...in an alarming way.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All X-men ideas and characters belong to Marvel comics (is that the right one?) and the film-makers. All except the girl. She's mine.

This is a mixture of two characters into one story. The character in 'A Young soldier' and another one. I'm not telling you any more - you'll have to find out. If anyone is waiting for LotR fics - I have a complete story that is waiting to go on my computer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The water roared past, rocking the plane, but never touching it. Storm was frantically trying to regain control, and open the door, but couldn't. Jean was fighting her. As everyone was panicking and racing around, Jean suddenly felt compelled to tell them her reasons why through the Professor . At least that way, she would die with a clear concience.

"No Jean!" Scott roared. "Don't do this,"

"I know what I'm doing. This is the only way." the Professor replied.

"No...." He rushed to the controls to, once again, try to open the door.

They had an extra person on board almost, in some twisted way, taking Jean's place. A girl Logan had found in a dungeon at Stryker's base. Her recognised her, as she him, but neither could remember why. Throwing caution to the wind in the lack of time, Logan had taken her with him to the jet.

Jean's amplified mutation took her over just before she released the wall of water, allowing it to collapse over her. The water tumbled down, creating plumes of white spray before swirling and settling into a placid lake.

"She's gone," Logan croaked in disbelief

"No!" Scott growled "Don't say that!"

"She's gone..."

The two men broke down against one another, Logan supporting the devastated Scott who would otherwise, have fallen to his knees.

In the corner, Nighcrawler whispered a prayer for Jean as the jet left without her.

As Logan supported Scott, he thought he saw a movement in the corner of his eye, but then a new wave of grief rolled over him and tears blurred his vision.

And throughout it all, the girl with blonde hair sat in the corner with her head resting on her knees between her arms, clutching at a bone-shaped necklace around her neck, and tried to still her swirling mind against the man she knew haunted her past. The man whose body lay under the icy water along with Jean's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a prolouge. Review and let me know what alterations/problems you may have with it and any questions anyone wants to ask.

Hannon Le!

X

jogreenleaf


	2. Chapter 1 Arrival and Exposure

Chapter 1 - Arrival

-

"So you mean you can talk to the dead" Scott asked curiously, hands gesturing as he did so. He was not stood straight with arms folded,as was usual for him. Instead, he looked as though a great weight was bearing down upon his shoulders. Yet he was not the only one, everyone in the school was the same. Even those who had not known Jean personally were affected, for the grief passed from one to the other, like a plague.

"I can not 'talk' to them as such, but I can convey their final thoughts to those left in this world."

"I don't understand" said Logan, noticing the girl seemed very confident and sure of herself.

"Well for example if, no offence meant, the Professor here were to drop dead, he would have left some impression on this world, as people would know him as a teacher, mentor and friend. All I would have to do is look for his imprint, his - for want of a better word - 'residue' if you will, that he's left behind, and if they were strong enough, I could tell you his final thoughts."

"Michelle" asked the Professor.

"Yes" she turned to look at him.

"Release us from your powers"

She blanched. Logan was stirred from his brooding.

"Powers"

Michelle's eyes turned towards the floor

"Release us" the Professor repeated gently.

"No, not until I can trust you."

Scott would have looked round the room, had he thought he would see some evidence of powers, but he knew he would not, and continued looking at Michelle who was now fidgeting.

"What are you doing to us"

"It's better for me to have you incapacitated until I know I can trust you." Her eyes never left the floor

"You can trust us"

"And your word is supposed to make me belive that"

"Alright" the Professor spoke. "Start by telling us what you're doing."

She took a breath, eyes still glued to the floor.

"If I concentrate and say the right things I can deepen the feeling of grief and loss you feel for Jean with no sign of powers."

"How long have you been doing this to us"

"Since we met. I trust no-one."

"What do you mean"

"My name's not Michelle. It's Kat."She spoke quietly. Her hand strayed unconciously to her neck and fingered the chain there.

"I have a...a... chip in my spine that amplifies the messages relayed through my nervous system. Under control I can amplify anything. Because you didn't know I was doing it, you had no resistance to it. It...it passes from one to another if they don't realise they carry it. " Her voice trailed off. She shifted in her chair.

"So the whole school is affected" Scott murmered.

Logan stepped forward. "Will you show me your necklace"

"Why" She stood and backed away from him.

"Because I think I know what it looks like, and I need my suspisions confirmed."

She pulled it out from under the collar of a blue fleece. It was, as Logan thought, a bone-shape almost like a dag tag, with name and numbers engraved into it.

"I know who you are." he whispered, and pulled out his own necklace for her to see. It was identical, bar the name and number.

"Wolverine" she looked up at him puzzled. Logan raised one hand and forced out his claws.

"Shit" Kat cursed aloud, backing away from him, as snatches of memories fled through her head.

A tank of water.

Wires.

A knife.

-

For disclaimer, see first chapter.

Well, there begins the story...what do you think?

Please all lurkers out there, drop me a line, and let me know you're there! I like to know what people think and how I can improve. Any criticisms you may have, feel free to let me know.

_**Thank you to all those who reviewed the Prologue**_

**Killjoy** - Thank you for your kind review, and pointing that out to me, I'll try and alter it!

**B oots** - Thanks. Nice review. Much apreciated.

The next xhapter will be up soon!

...hopefully...

sheepish grin

...hugs all reviewers, despite getting strange looks "What? I apreciate it, can't I show it somehow"

He,he

See you soon

jogreenleaf

X


End file.
